


All proper slutty

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, filthy sex, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves his Veronica outfit. Louis loves getting his dick sucked by slutty red lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All proper slutty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is crossdressing  
> Zayn wears lipstick  
> Is that a kink??? And they fuck in a bathroom. And there's come play. Ooooh

Zayn is seriously contemplating whether he should wear the red or black heels. 

He tugs on the sides of his pencil skirt and shifts nervously. Well the colour didn’t actually matter, but he did need to complete the outfit and he just couldn’t decide on himself. He left half of his shirt open, revealing the crease of his collarbones. He didn’t go as far as using the padded t shirt, it was itchy and uncomfortable and either way, flat chests are way hotter. 

“Fuck this” he mutters and goes for the white shoes. It’s not that he owns a full collection of women’s shoes, he just stole them from the wardrobe earlier today while Lou and Caroline had their backs to him. 

They weren’t doing any extra shoots today but Zayn couldn’t find the nerve to separate himself from the tight fitting clothes. It just felt smoother and sexier in a way. And anyway he wanted to tease the fans and throw in some slutty selfies on the facebook account. Just for laughs. He pushes a strand of his fake hair, pulled back by a bandana and sighs. Lou didn’t want to give him any red lipstick. It had been kind of his dream. But for aesthetics measures and something about his skin tone, he couldn’t work the red smacker lips. He stole the stick from Lou’s bag too. She won’t notice. He tries to reach on top of the cupboard where he hid his stolen items, (makeup, clothes and phone for pictures) but the cupboard’s ridiculously high and his skirt his frustratingly long. The fabric catches on the towel holder beside the sink and nicks a thread out of the sewing, forming a little hole.

“Fuck” he says again, louder and climbs on the edge of the sink. He pats the top of the cupboard a few times until he feels the circular form of the tube of lipstick. He kneels on the side, resting his back on the wall. Thankfully the sink is right at the corner so he can sit there without risking to break his hip. He picks at the thread sticking out and gasps when the string stretches out, unstitching the fabric. He grabs the side of his skirt with a firm fist and tugs harshly with his other hand. He decides to not give shits and have his way with the staff’s costumes. He gives a satisfied grin when he hears the familiar sound of fabric ripping up and pulls harder. He jumps off the sink to rip the last of the annoying part of the skirt off when the door of the bathroom slams open.

Louis is there, with bottled water and suspenders holding his loose pants and he just stares.

“Holy shit” he says, chewing and swallowing whatever food was forming a lump inside his cheeks. “You still wearing that?”

“Like you can speak” Zayn huffs, eying Louis’ large brown dress pants. The fabric finally gives away and he holds the dark blue strand out in front of him like a proud parent.

“Staff is going to kill you for this”

Zayn huffs again and stuffs the ripped part on top of the cabinet. Now he looks like a proper slut, with a skirt that barely covers his ass, with a pair of stripper shoes on his feet.

“That actually looks hotter on you” Louis comments, tilting his head to the side to stare at Zayn’s interminable legs. “But can you tell me exactly why you’re crossdressing?”

Zayn doesn’t answer and picks the tube of lipstick up. There isn’t a mirror in the bathroom which is the most annoying thing right now, but  
Zayn just shrugs and twists the tube. His eyes glisten at the creamy red balm twisting in front of his eyes. He licks his lips and holds the end of the tube to his mouth hesitantly.

“You need a hand?” Zayn jumps at how close Louis had gotten. He puts his bottle down and links his fingers to Zayn, reaching the lipstick still caught in his hand. Louis’ hand is warm when he cups Zayn’s jaw.

“Spread your lips” he says, mirroring the action. Zayn cocks an eyebrow but obeys, parting his lips slowly. Louis brings the flashy red balm to Zayn’s lower lip, filling it up with a new shade. He lets the product slide back and forth and attacks then the upper section. His eyes are half lidded as he concentrates filling each pink parcel of Zayn’s skin until saturates.

“Rub” he instructs, holding the tube between two fingers like a cigarette. Zayn purses his lips and rubs them. 

“Oops” Louis says as he wipes the excesses with the tip of his little finger. “I put a bit too much” he carries on, focused on forming a neat line of red on Zayn’s mouth. 

“How does it look?” Zayn whispers, scared to ruin his new attire if he isn’t careful enough. 

Louis doesn’t answer, and only stares at the shape of Zayn’s now red lips forming words. He quietly puts the lipstick down and gulps. Zayn wrinkles his nose at the lack of response but doesn’t move.

“You look, so good..” Louis says as he bite the corner of his lip. “You should see yourself! All proper slutty and cocksucking lips.”

“Well, thanks!” Zayn chuckles. He still hasn’t caught a glimpse of himself but he trusts Louis’ judgement. 

“If you were my girlfriend I’d do this” Louis corners Zayn and pushes his back to the wall. “Grab you like this” he grips Zayn’s bum harshly as he speaks, digging the shape of his fingers into his flesh. “And whisper to your ear how fucking sexy you look and how hard I’d beg just to fuck you right now.” Louis says into Zayn’s neck, his voice dark and thick. “Against this wall” he finishes. Zayn doesn’t mean to let the whimper escape from his mouth, but it’s all he the sound he can form as Louis is crowding into his personal space.

“But of course you’re not my girlfriend, so I can’t obviously ask you to do that.” He says, breaking the heat of the moment and pulling back. 

Zayn stays clad on the wall breathing hard. He looks down between his legs and swears when he notices a little bulge forming. 

“Louis” he hushes trying to cover his semi hard cock by crossing his legs.

“What?” Louis is about to exit the room but lets go of the handle and turns on himself. He lowers his gaze and only smirks when he discovers the problem. “So I was right about you being a slut!” he shuts the door and walks back to the corner where Zayn is still covering himself up with his long legs.

“Look at you” Louis says, leaning in to brace his arms on each side of Zayn’s head. “I bet you aren’t wearing any panties under this”

Zayn shakes his head no and breathes harder. It’s not that he and Louis had any boundaries, but this was kind of new and pretty hot. Things got ten times hotter when Louis unhooked his braces and let his pants slide down. 

“I wasn’t either…” he claims, as his own cock bobs free. Zayn’s eyes widen at the sight, his lips forming the letter o.

“Yeah” Louis says pushing Zayn to his knees “Keep your pretty lips like that, that’s exactly how I want them to wrap around my cock.”

Louis grabs the base of his cock and nudges the tip around Zayn’s mouth. “Pretty, pretty red mouth” he says, teasing himself. “Gonna take this and make me hard alright?” Zayn nods and opens his mouth. Louis is not exactly erect but he is also not exactly all soft and gentle. He puts his lips around the slit and lets his mouth cover down the rest.

“That’s it” Louis pats Zayn’s head. Zayn bobs his head back and forth, keeping his tongue flat beneath Louis’ cock. He feels him stiffen almost immediately and carries on his movements. Louis smiles as he fills up Zayn’s mouth, making him choke and whimper. “Good girl” he mouthes just as Zayn is sliding back down the now hard length. 

He’s leaking between his legs, wetting his skirt and his knees are about to give away on the cold tiles. But he stays there, suckling on the head of Louis’ cock, poking the slit with his tongue and sliding his lips down and up. He moans around Louis, putting his hand around whatever he can’t fit in his mouth and just appreciates the moment, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat.

By the time Louis pulls back, Zayn’s eyes have formed tears, his lipstick is slightly smudged and he’s so fucking hard he thinks he might actually explode. 

“Right” Louis rids off his t-shirt and throws it to the side. “Bend over the sink, love.”

Zayn swallows and does as he’s told, getting up and folding himself over the marble. He grabs over the edges and doesn’t move.

He hears Louis mutter a “Shit” under his breath, and two hands come to grope at his ass, kneading the cheeks apart. “You have such pretty legs” he brings one hand down to nape it at the back of Zayn's thigh and he just touches and feels until Zayn is shivering and whining in the back of his throat. He’s just begging Louis to, god, do something because his hard cock pressing up to the cool sink doesn’t help his stature right now. 

Like Louis reads his mind, he lifts Zayn’s skirt up to his hips and bunches it there. He bites his lips as he stares at Zayn’s ass, round and tender, just awaiting for coming events. Zayn looks from over his shoulder, his lips parted and his hair gone messy. He must look so fucking obscene from that angle and the look on Louis’ face can’t make it doubt the fact. 

“Dammit” Louis groans, spreading Zayn’s ass cheeks again. He licks his fingers and rubs them around the rim, tight and calculated. Zayn can only moan inside his hand. He can’t allow himself to be too vocal since the rest of the crew and the boys are right there. On the other side of that door that Zayn stares right into. Anyone could walk in. anyone would see Zayn bent over, and fucked with two fingers, with smudged makeup and a ripped skirt. He doesn’t care. He licks his lip and clenches around Louis who’s pumping his finger inside and out, his thumb toying with the hot wrinkled skin. 

Louis uses his other hand to gather the precome around the tip of his cock on his fingers and glides them down to form a sheening coat of slick around the length. He stretches Zayn out with two fingers up to the knuckle and curls them up to make Zayn squirm and whimper.  
“Right” Louis announces as he sucks his finger out and wipes them on the side of the sink. “Open your arse for me love”. Zayn does as told, leaving his grip on the sink to grab at both of his cheeks and keeping them apart. He feels lightly exposed as the tight circle of his hole expands in full view. Louis, who’s stroking himself and trying not to come just from the visual, nudges the crown of his length at Zayn’s entrance. He pats the rim gently with his cock and pushes in the tight heat. He immediately starts beating his hips against Zayn when he bottoms out, slapping their skin and making Zayn grunt incoherent swear words. Zayn grits his teeth at the harsh pace but concentrates on keeping upright as each of Louis’ thrust keep drawing him back and forth.

“Fucking you so hard” Louis groans, keeping his rhythm “Like you were mine”

Zayn, hands still on his butt, closes his eyes and lets himself get carried away. He can’t even think right now as each time he forms a word, Louis pounds to hit various places that has Zayn’s skin tingling and his senses radiating. He already feels his stomach stirring and this feels too good to finish already.

“Tell me you like it, Zayn”

“I-fuck…I do..”

Of course Zayn does, each thrust brings him closer to the edge, and Louis constantly talking to him like he isn’t even the one doing all the effort has his mind spinning. Just then, Louis stirs his angle and Zayn cries out loud.

“Oops, found your g spot!” Louis smirks. He pulls back and pounds.

Zayn is unsurprisingly the first to come. He shoots all over his legs and feet, not even touched and squeezes his eyes tight as he does so. Louis immediately pulls out and tackles Zayn to the ground. “Open your mouth I’m gonna come on inside” Louis instructs, pumping himself over Zayn’s chin. He looks completely wrecked, his lipstick has smudged all over his chin and cheeks but still visible on his lips. He parts them just as Louis moans, and comes in long strings. He covers the bottom of Zayn’s face and never tears his eyes away from his as he empties himself. Zayn pokes his tongue out to lick at the slit and lap up every drop he can. He slowly jerks his face back, leaving a string of come and saliva to draw out and connect his tongue to Louis’ cock.

“Fuck I could go at you again” Louis groans, giving his cock a little shake. He looks up to where he had located the rectangular shape of the phone earlier on and climbs swiftly on the sink to retrieve it. Within quick seconds he opens the photo application and looks down at the mess he made.

“Stay like this and be pretty” he prompts at Zayn who’s still on his knees, mouth open with a little pool of sperm inside. His eyes blink at the flash.

“There you go now. All proper slutty.” Louis searches for his pants and starts tucking his legs in. “Now clean yourself up.”


End file.
